20 Words Naruto & Hinata
by Libra-chan94
Summary: 20 mini drables  about my Naruto OTP R


20 Words- Naruto & Hinata

My very first fanfic R&R

* * *

**Optimism**

The only thing she felt when she saw how much hope he had into believing he could pass the chunnin exams. And it was him who shared that feeling with her.

**Persistence**

The meaning of their _nindou_ to never give up, to keep trying even if you are failing; one of the things they have in common.

**Red**

The pigment of her cheeks every time he looked at her. "Weird" he thought.

**Audacious**

A word that Naruto doesn't know the meaning of but, it's what Hinata uses to describe him with pride.

**Stalk**

"I-I never thought of it as stalking," Hinata said "all I did was w-watch him train, it inspired me to get st-stronger myself, and that's barely an effect from s-stalking."

**Buckle**

Typically, it was Hinata's knees that buckled in Naruto's presence, but when Naruto saw how beautiful Hinata looked in the blue kimono for their date, _his_ knees buckled _and_ he went red in the face.

**Reply**

"Hinata," Naruto said, standing in front of her about reply to Hinata's confession of what seemed like ages ago, "What you did for me…" he continued, "was the craziest…" Hinata's eyes dropped as she prepared for the worst. "…most selfless, amazing thing you've ever done for me…" her eyes rose back up to his face "and it's one of the reasons why I love you!" Naruto said happily.

**Dream**

She didn't believe it. She wanted to pinch herself to make she wasn't dreaming. She asked, "N-Naruto-kun, d-did you s-say you…" before she could even finish the spiky-haired boy embraced her tightly. "I love you…Hinata-chan." _It must be. _Hinata thought.

**Test**

Suddenly Naruto heard a cry of pain from Hinata, "Are you okay?" He asked releasing her from his embrace. "Uh-huh," Hinata said. "I was just testing."

**Opposite**

Hyuuga Hinata, _Capricorn_; Uzumaki Naruto, _Libra_

Libra- _Air_; Capricorn- _Earth_

Earth- _Yin_; Air- _Yang_

**Blessing**

_A divine favor_… in Naruto's case, having someone as loving as Hinata

**Precaution**

"…and that is all I ask of from you Uzumaki." said Hiashi after giving Naruto a fair warning if he insists he and Hinata engage in premarital relations.

**Catastrophe**

The thunderstorm that occurred on their way to the restaurant was bad, having to wait 2 hours for their table was worst, where the waiter landed on his girlfriend when he tripped was a catastrophe, but the fact that she accepted his proposal turned his whole day around.

**Empathy**

He was never accepted by his peers, she wasn't accepted by her family; she was always considered a loser, so was he. But neither of them gave up on gaining the acceptance they wanted; their empathy insinuates their nindou.

**Taste**

"Hmm…" Hinata said just after her first french-kiss with Naruto, "What?" he said. "It kind of tastes like ramen" Hinata said. Naruto smiled as he noticed her smile as she said it.

**Injury**

"It wasn't your fault, Hinata" Naruto said as Hinata was applying the cream to his back. "It is Naruto-kun; it was me that let you out unarmed…" Hinata said with a quiver to her voice. Naruto let out a laugh; he didn't understand what she was so upset since he only got sunburned.

**Names**

"Absolutely not Uzumaki!" said Neji in the birthing room as Hinata was holding her and Naruto's newborn daughter. "Why not? It's a good name to me," said Naruto. "You will not name the next heir to the Hyuuga clan 'Ramen' it would be completely dishonorable!" "What about 'Miso' it's one of favorite ramen." Neji shook his head and continued to bicker with Naruto, until Hinata softly said; "Nudoru*" Neji and Naruto silenced and stared at Hinata. "I think it suits her." The men took in the baby's soft blonde locks and overall, well, _tasty_ features. Naruto glanced and Neji and said, "It's perfect."

**Frog**

"And why did you think it was a good idea to bring a frog in the house Nudoru?" asked the angry mother Hinata. "I needed it…" said the six-year-old Nudoru with guilt. "What for?" replied her father the soon-to-be Hokage walked in and saw the frog in his daughter's hands. "To..p-practice my summoning jutsu...so I could b-be like you, To-san." She said stuttering like her mother. Her father gave her a grin and gestured to her that she was off the hook, for _now_. "You're such a pushover Naruto." Hinata whispered.

**Joyful**

That wonderful feeling between bliss and awareness. How it feels to be care-free. No sense of worry or anxiety of any kind. Feeling undeniably happy, as if that feeling could last forever. It was the feeling Uzumaki Naruto felt when he was in solitude with his wife and child.

**Captivate**

It was early after dark in the Hokage household. Naruto had come home earlier that day and was now on the balcony. His wife Hinata was beside him staring at the stars. His daughters Nudoru—age eight—and Kushabi—age five—sat beneath them stargazing as well. All of their faces absorbed the starlight. Nothing else went through their heads other than the beautiful sight before them. It was a rare moment; a moment when they were completely captivated.

* * *

* To clariffy the meaning of Nudoru, it translates to "noodle"


End file.
